An interrupted wedding night
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Finn, more oblivious than ever, wants some warm milk - and, while he's at it, a lady chat as well. His interference makes sure that Kurt and Blaine's wedding night doesn't go exactly the way they had planned. Futurefic.


**A/N**: So... this is a little cracky. Or maybe a lot. I don't really know. This story came to be after a review (and some PMs) from _Number1KurtHummelFan_. Though this fic is virtually plotless, most of the plot comes from her. Finn is, well, stupider than usual. Oh, and he and Rachel are obviously not married yet :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_ :(

Hopefully you'll enjoy the story, and please review! :D

* * *

><p>Finn glanced at the building he was standing in front of. Yes, this was definitely the apartment building Blaine and Kurt lived in. He trudged inside, climbed the stairs to the third floor, and knocked on his stepbrother's front door.<p>

No answer.

Finn frowned. It was only eleven, there was no way Blaine and Kurt were already sleeping. Then again, it had been a busy day, with all that wedding stuff going on. There had been a service and a reception, and then that party – the party where Puck had made sure that Finn could no longer think clearly, with all the booze that was offered to him. So, he couldn't blame those two if they'd fallen asleep already.

Luckily, he had a key. He could let himself in, pour himself some milk and then sleep on the couch like he usually did when he came over. Kurt really was a considerate brother, seeing as Rachel threw Finn out of their apartment too many times to count (which was a feat, given the fact that she was still much shorter and skinner than he was).

Yes, he could do this. Although he had to admit, he'd hoped that Kurt would still be awake. He could do with one of their infamous lady chats now, just like old times. Especially after what had happened during the wedding.

So he walked into the apartment confidently, like he always did (and, knowing Rachel, would be doing many, many more times in the future). Before he would get the milk, however, he'd first check up on Kurt. Maybe he _was_ still awake and wanted some milk as well. Seeing as Finn wasn't allowed to heat the milk by himself, it would be completely awesome if Kurt was still awake. Or Blaine. Blaine could warm Finn some milk too. But Finn didn't think he was entirely ready to have a lady chat with Blaine. Not even after all these years. It was just… weird.

Without thinking, Finn threw open the bedroom door and took in what was going on in front of him.

_Oh_.

Yeah, that was an image he could've done _without_.

Covering his eyes swifter than he'd thought possible, he let out the manliest scream he could muster (which, admittedly, wasn't manly at all). "My eyes!" he cried out, accidentally stepping further into the room (hey, that wasn't his fault at all; when he couldn't see, he had zero mind-foot coordination!). "My eyes!" he repeated for good measure. "They _burn_!" He screamed another time while turning around and running out of the room.

Well, that was the plan at least.

But seeing as he forgot to uncover his eyes, he ran headfirst into a wall.

Lying on the floor, he could just make out the talk going on in the room.

"Oh, _Finn_," Kurt sighed, shaking his head. Then, he realised what exactly had just happened. "Finn!" he repeated, now louder, angrier, and a hundred times more lethal than before.

Blaine, who was, by now, lying next to him, groaned. "What just happened?"

Kurt, however, was still ranting at Finn. "Why on earth did you come here?" he asked, sounding furious. "You know it is our _wedding night_, Finn, what were you thinking? What do you _think_ goes down during a _wedding night_?"

Finn cowered against the wall, still not daring to look at his brother or his boyf-… no, _husband_. If anything, seeing his stepbrother like this had left him even more emotionally scarred.

Yes, he knew that Kurt and Blaine had gotten married just today. And they _had_ said something about a wedding night… but he'd assumed that that was when they would pack for their honeymoon or something. Not… _this_.

Blaine groaned again. "Well, that _totally_ killed the mood," he said. Kurt wasn't sure whether to agree or not. Certainly, Finn barging into their bedroom during their wedding night was enough to scar anyone for life, but…

Oh well. Blaine was already getting up. "Shall we go get some ice cream instead?" he asked Kurt, flashing him that irresistible smile of his.

Now it was Kurt's turn to groan. "But Blaine – " he started, knowing he'd already lost this battle. He huffed. "Fine." He stood up as well, and the two of them got dressed within seconds, both extremely aware that Finn was still in the same room. He wasn't looking at them, but his presence was enough to make them want to hurry up. "But you're paying," Kurt added in an afterthought, not paying any mind to the fact that ever since they'd moved in together, Kurt's money was Blaine's money, and the other way around.

And who knew – maybe Finn would be gone by the time they got back, giving them the chance to use whatever means possible to burn off all those calories that went into ice cream. Kurt supposed he could live with that.

Finn glanced around and, noticing that both other men were fully dressed again, jumped up happily. "Did you say you were going for some ice cream?" he asked eagerly, and Kurt nodded, eyeing him apprehensively. "Can I come? I _really_ want some ice cream right now!" He was out of the apartment in a split second, dragging Kurt along – which, in turn, left Blaine with no other choice but to follow. "Maybe some of the others are still up as well! Wouldn't that be cool, having ice cream in New York City in the middle of the night, with all our old friends there, Kurt? I'll call them now!"

Kurt dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "What have I ever done to deserve this?" he muttered tiredly. He didn't sound very furious anymore, just defeated.

Blaine shrugged. "At least it wasn't your dad."

Kurt glared at him. "My _dad_ left before we did, Blaine. My _dad_ has enough common sense _not_ to disturb two recently married people during their wedding night, and my _dad_ would never, ever, be calling all our friends right now to tell them the party's being moved to the local ice cream parlour, _during our wedding night_!" He sighed, stepping into the elevator before its doors closed. "At least we'll be far, far away from here by tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... yeah. I'm not sure what to think either :D Please let me know your thoughts on this in a review! :)


End file.
